Defy Time
by Simic
Summary: A story of how chances don't reload when spent, and how hard it is to lose someone very dear later on... to those who knew this, thank you. R&R! This is a Time Kid fanfic, don't hate me for this.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Defy Time

Simic

Once a day in Copenhagen, France... There was once a man before the French Revolution began who earned a very reasonable title but lost everything dear, foolish story though...

A man was holding a newspaper with a headline, saying something about the queen's kidnapping. He rushed to the living room and approached the old woman's chair,

"Sorry, I got to go mom!" A man kissed the old woman in the living room, it was full of things occupying the corners, and there was a huge Victorian fireplace that was complimented by a bear skin rug. Leather chairs with quality silk covering the backrest. It was all filled with such splendor none can explain! He runs to the kitchen, dropping his keys. He was wearing a beige detective coat with a black necktie, a badge stating Copenhagen Agency of Inspection (CAOI), and a pair of glasses.

"Father, see you later. Got to go to work. Bye!" He kisses an old man sitting in his office chair reading newspaper. He dashes up the front door and went past the lush, green clearing colonized by cypress trees and a huge sycamore tree in the middle, accompanied by a huge fountain with a statue of a cupid standing with one foot. He rushed to his car, seeing that it was 10:18, late. He grabbed his bag and tried to look for the keys he had lost earlier.

"Oh that blasted key!" He opened the passenger's car door, it was auto-locked. He reached out for his car door, auto-locked too. And finally, he opened the window and pushed himself out forcefully. He runs past a pillar, instantly changing the scenery into a train station. He pushes all the people before him, causing them to fall like dominos.

"Watch where you're going, hotshot!"

"Yeah! And form your line!" People began to scream with such anger that it coerced him to cover his ears.

"But I'm in a hurry! A ticket to Paris please." He quickly handed the payment to the cashier and got the ticket then skipped the red velvet bar, ignoring the guard.

"HEY!" The guard began to chase him as the ticket fell from his hand and landed at the guard's face. The focus changes instantly to a woman just got in the train; she put on lip balm and smacked to fill her lips with it. Then the man slid across the open train door, and dashed in with no eyes open. The next thing he knew was that he was already making a scandal, he was kissing the woman! He pulled himself off the kiss and made a smooching sound.

"Sorry about that." He scratches his head in apology.

"It was nothing, really. You didn't actually kiss me, you kissed another woman." She pointed her finger at an old woman about 72 years old and raggedly retorted,

"Why, hello there handsome!" The old woman bent her fingers seductively saying hello.

He spit out saliva in reply,

"Yuck, that was certainly gross and disturbing." He pouted out.

"Yeah, that happens to many people." The woman replied,

"Marcus Winchester. You are?" He offered his hand, asking,

"Therese Lambridge. Nice meeting you, Marcus." said Therese as she shook his hand.

"Oh. Nice meeting you too, uh, Therese." He smiled at her as he began to sit down the chair just beside him,

"Oh, would you like to have a seat?" offered Marcus, she shook her head in denial.

"I'll just look for another, thank you." She focused on the seats searching for a vacant one. Every seat was occupied!

"Guess I'll just sit here. Coincidence, isn't it?"

"I don't think so, because coincidence isn't true. It's natural." He responded,

"Oh, natural. Good answer, I guess. So where are you heading?" asked Therese, her eyes wondering at the sights.

"Paris, what about you?"

"I don't know, anywhere. And umm, I'm from some another place. Just can't remember, all I can remember was that I fell in one of this alley named Bordeaux aux Noir. Weird arrangement of names, maroon in black?"

"Yeah, that alley used to be famous because of the eerie phantom that used to call out portals in the night. And every after that night, newcomers begin to appear. And the phantom there used to be a real person, well... not in this era though." Marcus began to narrate; his words began to haunt her memory as he continued, but a few minutes later.

"Oh, Paris. Wait, before I go... do you have any house where I can call you?" asked Marcus,

"Well... no. But I have a very huge favor."

"Anything for a new friend." He smiled as she began to drag his head near her mouth and began to whisper.

"Well, I guess there's no harm with you coming with me. _Since I'm forced to stay there for one year._"

"Yippee! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She hugged him tight until she heard bones crunching,

"AAh... choking... Can't bReaThe... bones... CRushEd... OuCH... STOP... can't..."

"Oh sorry about that, Marcus... eheh... hrmm-mm..." said Therese, clearing her throat.

"Whoa, quite a grip you got there!" replied Marcus, shrugging his shoulder, making a cracking sound.

"Oww... that hurts too."

"Really sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Been there, done that." Marcus laughed, forcing her to laugh too.

"Well, time's running out. Better get off this train before the door closes."

"Shall we?" Marcus bent his arm, requesting for accompaniment.

"Oui!" For the first time, she spoke French! He didn't know because her surname sounds rather American than French.

"Um..." riposted Marcus,

"Are you... French?" He continued,

"No, but my mother is."

"Oh," He paused, looking at the busy street finding where to settle for awhile.

"Do you want to have lunch? Or dinner, perhaps?" He suggested, trouncing a silly smirk.

"Why not? Lunch would be better, it's afternoon." She teased, knowing that it'd annoy him very well. He winced for a while, then changed it into a smile from ear to ear, he knew it'd be a blast.

"Where do you want to eat? A gourmet restaurant, coffee brasserie, or I suggest... a five-star hotel?" He smiled sweetly for he thought that it'd please her so much.

"Oh but, Marcus... you... you know I can't take such offer, it's so expensive!"

"Oh but it's nothing, really. Now, now dear... don't fret." said Marcus as he grabbed his handkerchief, wiping sweat off her face. An hour after,

"Oh the sylvannas are baked to perfection; I don't think I could have more."

"Oh please do up to your satisfaction, leave it to me." He replied, striking a goofy grin in his face.

"Oh waiter! Another platter of sylvannas please." Then he changed his gaze outside, at the police station. There was a huge, recognizable poster of the queen with a reward if rescued.

"Yes, sire. Would it be custard sauce or vanilla?" The waiter questioned,

"Therese, what do you want?" asked Marcus, still gazing at the poster and figured it out. He changed the queuing, puckered brow to a frustrated languish,

"I'd have both for you and me." Said Therese, as the waiter landed a plate full of sylvannas again.

"Oh that was a charming dinner." She stated, expressing a very jolly beam.

"Glad to see you pleased." He was flattered, for the first time in his life, he never felt so good.

"So can I show you now my suite? It has two bedrooms actually, so don't get any ideas." He teased, laughing after the words he had just spoken.

"Oh don't worry. I think it'd be great." She changed direction of walking towards him, kicking the stones getting in the way.

"I don't know, but yes. Great indeed." He frowned repulsively,

"There now, you have no raison d'être to sulk. Do you? Now smile, relax. Nothing to fret." said Therese, applying perfume on her face.

"_I didn't understand what she said, oh well."_ He thought, fixing his hair. He inhaled deeply smelling the perfume she had just applied, it smelled like a mixture of chamomile and lavender. His eyes widened in delight, his mouth gradually smirking and his hands trembling in exhilaration.

"Your perfume smells so good!" He retorted, thinking how lucky he is to find someone like her.

"Why thank you, Marcus!" She beamed back,

"It's really nothing, for a friend that is..." Then without prior notice, he frowned deeply forming an uneasy gaze down the broken road...

"What's the matter, Marc?" Therese began to call out another name, still... nothing drove him away from focusing in his mind.

"_Who could be behind the disappearance of the queen?" _He began to ponder his thoughts, gathering them one by one, the paper he saw posted in the street, the newspaper in the house, and the police station with a huge poster of the queen. It was beyond explanation! He could've figured it out; he is after all, a very cunning inspector judging by the looks of his badge. Everything's unclear, how can such events happen? And so, he decided to run and inspect the case... _on his own..._

Chapter 2

"Marcus, where are you going? And what's the rush? It's 9:59! And it's full moon." Therese said, left behind and halting Marcus from his thudding steps,

"Full, gulp, moon? Oh you're not talking about that crazy tradition are you? I mean we just knew each other!"

"You know what this means," She closed her head in the view before resuming, "It must be real."

"No, I-I-I mean the love tradition? I can't be with you then!"

"Nah, just take me to your suite. You can do that stuff tomorrow, hot stuff."

"Ho-hot stuff?" Sweat began to fall down his forehead, turning red as she approached him; she put a finger in his mouth,

"A-a-ah, no more talk. Let's just head straight home!" She growled playfully, seductively gnarling but rather hideously,

"I was just joking." She laughed,

"I didn't know you'd fall for it!" This time, the grass was greener,

"N-no! I was just... just playing around, heh... me too!" He scratched his nape and walked away, he was so embarrassed but tried to beat her in her own game,

"She'd better be joking, or else." He whispered, and slowed down to let Therese catch up,

"Hey, what's the hot stuff for by the way?"

"Nothing, really. Just that I want to play a trick on you." responded Therese, and they continued to talk as they vanished down the road.

The next day, in his suite,

"Morning, Marc! Breakfast in bedside table!" She set a silver tray down the side table, a plate with roasted chicken with cranberry sauce, strawberry shortcake a la mode, and his favorite, tuna omelet with parsley as side dish and espresso.

"Oh this is per- is there poison here?" Marcus asked,

"Because you seem different today, I wonder..." said Marcus, he put a hand in his chin mustering whatever happened to her,

"No. I just want to serve breakfast as gratitude for letting me stay in this luxurious penthouse! It's even near the skyline penthouse over there!" pointed Therese,

"That required a lot of money, oh and my response is ha-ha-ha quality thief." said Marcus,

"You don't know me, and neither do I!" She dropped down the chair just near the other bedroom,

"Oh, wa-wait, you don't know yourself?" He chuckled, doubting the words,

"Yes, I don't. Weren't you listening yesterday?" She walked into the kitchen,

"No, I was looking at a post about a kidnapping that I was about to solve myself yesterday full moon but I fell asleep here. Sorry about that, eheh." Marcus absurdly replied, she rolled her eyes in answer as he began to gobble his food. Then, just a second after the second chomp, they heard a ring from the door, and Therese rotated the faucet grip and put water in a kettle at the same time,

"I'll get it. Stay there." He approached the door cautiously and opened it but the chains are still intact,

"Hugh Thames, you remember me?" The man just outside said, fixing his hair and shrugged his shoulders to warm up.

"O-oh, company. Come in." said Marcus pretentiously, he unchained the Maplewood door and enter Hugh,

"Oh, so sorry. Didn't know you had a wife, Marcus!" Hugh stared at Therese strangely,

"Oh, she's not. She's just my uh-umm... live-in partner, since she had nowhere to go here in Paris."

"Oh great, thanks a lot Marc." She angrily gnashed her teeth, boiling the water inside the kettle she was just about to heat.

"So Hugh, what made you come here?" said Marcus, as he opened the latest Time magazine issue, drinking the espresso Therese made,

"This is great!" complimented Marcus,

"Heard about the kidnapping?"

"Yeah, and?" asked Marcus, who is wincing currently as he focused back his gaze at Hugh,

"Want to solve it? I'll come with you."

"No way! I'll solve it!" said Marcus, spitting the espresso in his mouth landing on Hugh's pants,

"Great... you really did it, Marc." He nastily replied with furrows down,

"Sorry about that, well I've decided. Let's just do this together, shall we?"

"Well, glad to hear you say the words I've been expecting." He picked up the brazier and the tongs, throwing coals inside the fireplace and secretly setting a transmitter with a strange gum below the armrest of the couch. Minutes later,

"I should go now, I have an appointment. See you later!" bade Hugh, waving his hands.

"Farris, it's all set." Then the panorama changes from the suite to a control panel room,

"Tracking device is located, coordinates X-172 and Y-133, Latitude 27 degrees east, Longitude 45 degrees north. Got that right, Hugh?"

"Everything's going to plan, secure the queen." responded Hugh, laughing evilly as it echoes the hallway, then the elevator clicks and room service approaches,

"Hrmm-hmm, I'll get that for you, room service." Hugh courteously suggested,

"Thank you, sire. I'll be leaving now." The room service walked away with steps heard until the sound vanished. Hugh rolled the cart to the sidewall, leaving it be.

Meanwhile, back inside the room,

"I got a partner, well that was easy. You want to go to the mall?" asked Marcus,

"Why yes, I'll just be dressing up and can I use the shower?"

"Well... okay, but don't change the thermostat. It changes the-" She didn't hear the rest anymore, she fled the living room and into the shower room,

Marcus resumed, "Coldness only and you can't return it to norm- Oh what's the worst thing that could happen, nothing I guess." He left the living room and into his bedroom, locking the door of course. He opened it once again and heard Therese serenading inside the shower, he beamed and returned to the room, tearing up his clothes.

Eleven minutes later, the shower door opened with a fog covering up the view, Therese exited with a turban-like style of towel in her hair. And at the same time, Marcus exited the door with a very extravagant tuxedo! He made it out of the torn clothes,

"Voila!" exclaimed Marcus as he presented his tux,

"You look rather debonair, wow." said Therese, who was clapping her hands,


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before I start, I just want to tell you that this is a Time Kid fanfic.

--------------------------

He could've been the luckiest man with Lady Luck; his mind suddenly hallucinated, falling down like a bouquet of red confetti hailed in a grass clearing. He was a man in his 30's; he should be one by now. She was the perfect woman for him, a man with brownish-ash hair, a killer smile, a worked-up body, and his perfect build! She had a blonde-brown hair, smooth skin texture, a white complexion, her businesswoman uniform accentuating her hips, her contra-killer smile, and a kind personality. It's like a game of love, matchmaker perhaps, until the hallucination came to an end.

"Marcus, Marcus!" said Therese, rapidly slapping his face, he felt that he was left out by time,

"Oww, ow! What do you think you're doing?" Anger and pain painted his cheek red and rapid slaps from her.

"I was trying to take you away from you and your devilish delirium! And what I get is reprimanding from you?"

"Oh, the mall. Sorry, I give your word to reimburse you by taking you to the supreme mall yet! The Fort Knox!" He addressed the sky with a huge shout heard from the neighborhood in the building, that is. And so, they discussed as they trotted the 19th floor staircase and into the elevator,

"The renowned Fort Knox?"

"No, the other Fort Knox. It's just 127 blocks away from here, but it's worth our while." said Marcus suggestively just the approximate time that the door opened,

"Hey, is this the lobby entrance or the kitchen?" asked Therese, her eyes browsing the gallery of paintings and a buffet of food, then it began to rain heavily,

"Whoa, no time for eating. This is the lobby and dining hall, both functions as one. Oh, there's my beloved Porsche 911 Turbo!" He darted out the glass doors and knocked open the driver's door,

"Wait for me!" She followed Marcus outside, slipping in the way, Marcus exited the door and he tried to stop her from sliding so he got bumped and knocked down, caught red handed, kissing her accidentally. He immediately stood up and broke away from the kiss, averting his eyes off her,

"I didn't mean it." He felt a light blush elucidate his face as he walked away from her and into the car, he was really the luckiest man alive, he couldn't believe that Therese would take away his virginity, stupid coincidence, she entered the front passenger car door,

"Coincidence again, sorry about that." said Therese reflectively, trying to set aside what had happened just a second awhile ago, people were looking at them and found them both dripping wet, the downpour was too continuous for the windshield wiper to cleanse,

"I stand corrected." stated Marcus embarrassingly,

"About what?"

"About the coincidence matter. That was so humiliating, but let's just not talk about it shall we?"

"Sure, anytime." She turned on the air conditioner to dry their clothes but in exchange, drop their thermostat. The time they reached the mall, when Marcus opened the door, his hands were freezing blue, and the car door was icy with fog emphasizing the ice,

"N-n-n-n-ext t-t-time, d-d-d-don't se-se-set i-i-it to lo-lo-low... F-for heave-heaven's s-s-s-s-sake..." He tried to fix his tuxedo, shook it and broke the ice that had frozen it.

"S-s-sure... I-I-I'd-d ne-ne-never d-d-do tha-th-tat ag-ga-gain." said Therese, lips trembling and disabling her to speak properly. Then the temperature rose as a car very hot drove by them, and the time the car fully passed, they were dry already,

"Wow, that's what I call 'quick remedy'!" Therese tittered, bonking his shoulder, and for the first time, Marcus put his hands on her shoulder and grabbed her closer. Now dazed, she too started to feel a blush in her cheeks, which was still quite iced is now thawed,

"Don't even think of wondering around, I see dangerous people." said Marcus, as he moved her closer protectively, she missed the small beam thump his face when he averted his eyes; she contemplated, searching for something weird in him. The only thing peculiar is somewhere nobody notices, in his psyche. He was gratuitously tickled pink, which explains that his hypothalamus just gathered a deep-seated feeling called 'love' from a stimulus,

"Maybe nothing's wrong with him." She whispered, and Marcus stared at her, who was talking to herself,

"Anything wrong, Therese?" interrogated Marcus,

"No, nothing. Just talking to myself, it happens." reiterated Therese, which triggered silence between them.

Marcus said, breaking the silence, "You just shuddered, didn't you? Well, whatever you say. I'm just here to believe or doubt." He closed in his face to hers, seeing the slight blush spread in her cheeks. Twisted thoughts started to bewilder him, thoughts of what might be in her mind about him, she might think that he's just another mediocre guy and _not-a-good kisser. _He scowled gradually, making other people fix their eyes at him and wonder. Soon, they arrived at this clothing joint at the mall. They canvassed through the vast, hung clothes. Therese got two new nightgowns, lavender and a sultry red one. Marcus just paid, who wanted to look like a gentleman. They entered a brasserie a story higher than the clothing joint, coffee spilled on Marcus' lap. A huge food fight occurred which caused all the customers to clean the whole place. And by the time they finished, it was 10:28 in the clock's watch.

"Oh, that was the greatest food fight ever in my life!" Therese yelled joyfully, who was rubbing tissue paper in her face and gradually, she nuzzled her head in his shoulder. He in the other hand, wrapped his arm around her, gleaming past the open parking lot. Only a motorcycle and a bus was left hanging around,

"10:28, exactly the time of the queen's kidnapping." Exactly after he finished speaking, they heard a scream at the department shop. A huge branch of the mall, there was another kidnapping going on!

"Stay here." He darted off the staircase, falling in the podium top of the stage just a floor beneath since the sound resonated from below. He pushed the chairs aside, spiraled himself around the pole, changing his direction and flung himself to the kidnapper. But the kidnapper's image flickered,

"Hologram, advanced technology. I can use this." He got the transmitter and wired it to his notebook, trying to locate the kidnapper. When the loading screen reached 100, it was shown that the kidnapper was nowhere to be seen. He dashed outside and instantly stippled the kidnapper boarding his motorcycle. He switched on the hologram and recorded his image and pointed it at the motorcycle's path. The kidnapper backed off and reversed the vehicle, which was already late since Marcus was in his back. The crowd exited the exit door and saw Marcus showing his badge and handcuffing him. They applauded loudly, Marcus turned around and saw the people cheering and whistling. Therese slowly approached him and gently spoke,

"You're such a hero, Marc." She hugged him tight, but then... Marcus fell to his knees and started to bleed,

"Marcus! You're bleeding!" Blood covered his shoulder and stomach, and then the people suddenly put their hands in their mouth and some turned around.

"I'm okay... don't worr-" He squirted out blood from his mouth and fainted before he could even finish.

"No, Marcus. Wake up! Don't die on us! You can't leave just yet! You still have a case to work out!"

His eyes blinked faintly the last time before his eyes shut tight. Before she even knew it, rain hailed down her teary eyes, weaving together her grief and sorrow.

The next day after the unexpected incident,

_7:30 AM..._

"Uhnn..." He opened his eyes groggily, still blurred by yesterday's incident. Marcus glanced at the tranquil room, there was a dextrose stand on the side of his bed, a woman that resembled someone he knew... it wasn't Therese, she had a certain brown but prominently gold hair that sparkled if there was only light and to be complimented by her fair complexion.

"Where am I?" Then, the woman slowly unfastened her eyes, rubbing sleep off her eyes.

"Marcus, you're awake!" She hugged him as if it would be the last she'd ever pull off on him.

Marcus' eyes started to clear out, the blur subsided as he mentioned her name in a slow manner.

"Is that... you, Rissa? I'm sorry, I mean your highness?"

"Oh shush. Don't call me such majestic names, just call by my name. Besides, I'm just about to be crowned. Edmund is busy in his duties right now. I heard you got shot by a kidnapper yesterday, and also the kidnapping of the queen a week before that." She changed the direction of her eyes down the marble floor,

"Anyone could've been hurt if I didn't try," He said, fixing his position up the bed's headrest,

"But-"

"It's not your fault; Clarissa. It was the right thing for me to do anyways." He giggled lowly, registering a feeling of remembering all their happy days when they were juvenile; they were close friends until they were college. It would've been still great if Prince Edmund didn't take her away, he would've asked her hand in marriage a long, long time ago by now. He just let her slip away, letting go all the memories spent but yet, wasted... Therese opened the door slightly ajar, peeking and listening from the other side of the door with a bouquet of roses on a vase and a wicker basket of fruits,

"You know, Marcus. I and my husband aren't really that close, I've been waiting for 19 years for me to see you again." She stated, releasing an exasperated sigh, changing the grievous frown into a charming smile,

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of do too." Before it even came to his senses, he had already been kissing her for 2 seconds! The vase holding the bouquet broke and the wicker basket fell from her grip, she walked away with tears streaming down her face, trickling down her chin and dropping into the cold hospital floor. It wasn't a cliché of love, but rather a coerced passion, she wouldn't last long enough to stand someone whom she cared about the other day now taken by a higher, more decent lady. Marcus broke the kiss and immediately pulled the dextrose needle off his skin, opening the door fully to see the roses untangled from the string, the fruits soaking wet from the water inside the vase, and the clothes he bought for her yesterday,

"Therese... what happened?" His eyes went wide in despair just after Clarissa opened the door, looking sympathetically,

"You should go look for him or her." She ordered and she knew that she means much more to him than her, she beamed and went down the elevator,

"It's her, she might get kidnapped or worse..." He laid his hands on his face showing the apathy he just felt, that was meant for no one but _himself_. He bolted out the other elevator door, quickly putting on his clothes and getting the car alarm, signaling that the door lock is now open. He drove past the empty, unfazed streets to search for one who had been lost.

"What did I do wrong? Wherever you are, I'm coming." He muttered as he had a momentary dementia, he was suffering from an unknown-to-him symptom. _He didn't realize that the closer he gets to "saving" her, the more he loses memory._

------------------------------------

The connection of this fanfic is the Disney Channel movie Time Kid; you'll see the connection later.


End file.
